A Day in the Life
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Takes place after my other story Erin's Family :-) Follow's Erin and Jay's son now that he is a cop :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I don't know if this is a one-shot or if I should continue it further. Either way I hope you enjoy :-) It is a continuation of Erin's family :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 _ **A Day in the Life**_

 **Jay J's Point of View**

I was in my apartment getting ready for my first day at work when there was a knock at my door. Sighing at the disturbance I walked over and pulled it open. Something I wish I hadn't done. On the other side was none other than my mom and dad.

"What are you doing here?" I complained.

"You didn't think I was going to miss my baby boy's first day at work did you?" Mom grinned as she barged inside.

"Kinda hoped you would yeah." I complained.

"Sorry son but you know your mom." Dad laughed as he too came in.

Closing the door and cursing to myself I turned around to find mom inspecting my breakfast.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled the bowl from her.

"Lucky Charms? Really?" She questioned.

"Not very healthy and high sugar content." She continued.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance I turned to dad.

"Stop her? Please?" I begged.

Dad just shrugged as he sat down.

"Ok I really need to go, I'm going to be late!" I cried as I tried to escape.

"Don't be silly, you're early. Sit down I will make you a proper breakfast." Mom smiled.

"Mom I don't need a proper breakfast. I'm a big boy, who is a cop. You need to stop fussing!" I sighed.

* * *

Mom ignored me as she began raiding my fridge. I was powerless in stopping her and there was no chance of escape. Mom was also a cop and I'm pretty sure as much as I hate to admit it, she could take me down. So reluctantly I collapsed into the seat beside dad. Mom was just serving her fry when the door went again. Mom took the liberty off opening it and who was on the other side? My freaking sister and her husband.

"Oh great the whole band is here." I remarked as Alex walked in.

"I thought I was going to miss you!" She smiled as she pulled me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to hug me.

"You're my sister, you're supposed to stop mom from doing this to me." I hissed as she pulled away.

She just gave me her big sister look as she turned away.

"Jay J, mom went to all this effort. Appreciate it. When it was my first day she didn't even know who I was." Alex told me.

"That's right I didn't." Mom chimed in.

"Wasn't she lucky." Dad joked.

I couldn't help but snigger as mom looked daggers at dad. He went to say something but closed his mouth instead.

"Not worth the risk." Chase laughed.

"Speaking from experience?" I asked my brother in law.

He nodded in response.

* * *

A few moment later and mom served breakfast to all of us, seeing as how she had enough for us all I had the suspicions she knew Alex was coming.

"So Jay J what are you going to be called?" Mom asked as we tucked in.

"Called?" I asked confused.

"Well yeah, I mean your dad is still there so that rules out just Halstead. Not to mention I am Halstead but everyone at work still calls me Lindsay to stop confusion." Mom explained.

"I was Halstead to for a while." Alex commented.

"So what did they call you?" I asked.

"Legendary." Alex smirked.

"Of course they did and I'm Harry Potter." I replied sarcastically.

"Fine they called me Lindsay Junior, or just Junior." Alex blushed.

"I think Halstead Junior works for you." Dad smiled.

"I mean we all know your going to take after the best cop here." Dad stated.

"Well in that case honey don't you mean Lindsay Junior?" Mom corrected.

* * *

I couldn't take it the more they mentioned their names the more I realised I had to live up to them all. I mean I had two cop parents, who had trained under Hank Voight. Who in his own right truly is a legend, despite his retirement. My parents knew everything about the Intelligence Unit and to this day still ran and worked in it. I had a sister who was equally as good, who was once the youngest detective to make it to Intelligence before her move to the drug unit. That was a lot of pressure that hit me all at once. I had to escape breakfast.

Jumping to my feet I could see them all watching me.

"Um I'm going to go now, so I don't be late." I announced.

I could see mom work out what was wrong. She walked over and gave me a quick hug.

"Honey you will be just as good, if not better than everyone at that table. You are a combination of two of the best cops ever. So you know what that means?" She whispered.

"What?" I replied.

"It means there is no way you can screw this up." She smiled as she released me.

"Thanks mom." I said returning the smile.

"Good luck son, you will be great." Dad said as he took his turn at hugging me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Knock them dead little bro." Alex grinned.

"Alex!" Mom scolded.

"Not literally of course." She corrected as she shot mom a glare.

"Good luck." Chase waved as I headed for the door.

"See you at the station?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes we will be there." Mom assured me.

"Ok…..Bye." I finally said as I stepped into the hall and closed the door behind me.

"Ok Halstead, this is it. Your first day as a cop." I said to myself as I headed for my car.

* * *

Walking up the stairs of the station as a cop and not just the kid of one was surreal. It was like first day of high school. I was excited, nervous but overall happy that I had finally made it. I walked up to the desk and was about to give my name when the desk sergeant told me.

"Halstead Junior. Expecting big things from you kid." He grinned.

"Um thanks?" I mumbled, unsure what to say.

"Hey the guys and me were talking. How would you like to be called Linstead?" He smirked.

"Linstead?" I asked confused, before realisation hit me.

"As in Lindsay and Halstead together?" I cried.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Well tough Rookie, that's what were calling you. Can't have a Rookie getting mixed up with the legends now can we?" He said.

'This is going to be a long road in carving my own story.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Linstead!" The desk sergeant called.

Coming back to reality I turned to look at him.

"This is you new partner. I trust you already know her. Hank Voight's granddaughter?" He said.

"Yeah I know her, Cam." I smiled. Relieved I had a good partner…

 **Hope you enjoyed :-) Please let me know your thoughts :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got a really good response from the first chapter so I had to continue :-) Not sure how long it will be! No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jay J's Point of View**

My first day as a cop had got off to an ok start. I mean the older cops were calling me Linstead, but at least I knew my partner. Her name is Cam and she is Voight's granddaughter. I didn't see a lot of her growing up because her and her parents lived far away, but when I did see her we always had fun. It had been a few years since I saw her, but she had obviously moved to Chicago.

"Hey Cam, long time no see." I greeted as we met for the first time as partners.

"Jay J Halstead?" She gasped as she pulled me in for a hug.

"I can't believe we are partners. Small world." She remarked as she released me.

"I know. Couldn't have asked for a better one." I smiled.

Cam blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Yeah me neither." She agreed.

"Hey you two, you know this is work right?" The desk sergeant snapped at us.

Cam tried to contain a snigger as we made our way back to the desk.

"Good so you do know." The sergeant sighed as we stood in from of him.

"Well we have ears, and we are wearing the uniform." I mumbled sarcastically.

Unfortunately he heard me.

"Oh Mr sarcastic, well that just earned you two school patrol." He grinned.

He handed over the keys and waved us off.

* * *

"Bet he also gave us the crap car." Cam complained as we found our car.

Sure enough it was the oldest and most beat up of the lot.

"Great first day huh?" I laughed as we got into the car.

"Oh yeah one to remember." Cam joked.

Driving towards our given location we saw just how boring our day was going to be. There was nobody around, no kids skipping school not even a suspicious dog walker, there was nothing. I parked the car as we sat in silence.

"Well this is exciting." Cam sighed.

"We could go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." She smiled as we got out of the car.

* * *

We started walking around, looking for anything we could do but unfortunately there was nothing. Eventually we stopped at a café and went in for something to eat.

"So what made you want to be a cop?" I asked as we ate.

"I dunno I guess my gramps, you?" She replied.

"My parents, and your gramps." I laughed.

"Ohh and I guess my sister." I added.

"I forgot everyone in your family was part of the force. How is Erin anyway?" Cam asked.

"She's good, still at the station with my dad. So not at all awkward for me." I sighed.

Cam laughed in response.

"How do you think I feel? My granddad is Hank Voight, feared by all criminals and some cops. He was a legend at the station, still is." Cam replied.

"Yeah well my mom was pretty much raised by Voight, not to mention trained in his unit along with my dad." I sighed.

"Guess we both have higher standards than the rest to meet." Cam said.

I nodded in response.

"I have a suggestion, how about right now we make a deal?" She suggested.

"A deal?" I questioned.

"Yeah a deal. We don't let our family names stop us being ourselves. We will always have each others back and we will make our own stories to tell." Cam smiled.

"That my dear partner is a great idea!" I agreed.

"You have a deal!" I added as I shook her hand.

She smiled at me and I don't know what it was, it was like we had a connection. I was too lost in thought that she had to clear her throat to get me to release her hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I pulled my own back.

* * *

Heading back to the station after the most boring shift ever I wasn't expecting to see a crowd of other uniforms in the entrance.

"What's going on?" I asked the desk sergeant as I returned the keys to the car.

"Don't know we are waiting for Intelligence to fill us in." He replied.

I nodded in response as my parents and their team appeared at the top of the stairs. Mom waved at me like an idiot as I tried to avoid eye contact. However her waving didn't go unnoticed as some of the other uniforms laughed. I turned bright red as I looked away.

"Ok here is the situation. We have a killer on the loose. He escaped custody as of an hour ago thanks to an idiot mistake." Dad said as he looked towards a tearful uniform.

"We need all of you on the streets looking for this man." Mom continued as she held up a picture.

Some of the others on her team passed around spare copies.

"He is considered incredibly dangerous, already murdered 5 people including 2 cops. So be careful do not approach him alone and do not do anything to provoke him in public." Dad instructed.

It was strange seeing them being totally professional. I mean I had seen them at work before but not like this. They held everyone's attention and some uniforms seemed to be in awe as they spoke.

"Ok that's everything. Now he could be anywhere so make sure we check bus stations, train stations, the docks anywhere he might try to escape from." Mom finished.

All the uniforms on the floor nodded and headed out. Cam and myself where about to leave when I felt someone pull me back. It was mom.

* * *

"Be careful?" She said.

"Really mom?" I complained.

Cam must have noticed I wasn't beside her as she came back looking for me.

"You're his partner?" Mom grinned when she saw her.

"Yeah isn't it great?" Cam smiled.

Mom nodded in response.

"Good to know you two will always have each others back." Mom agreed.

"That we will, now can we go?" I replied.

"Of course." Mom nodded.

"Be careful Jay J!" Dad called from the stairs.

"I will!" I called back.

Mom gave us a final wave as we left the station.

* * *

"Your mom is pretty cool." Cam said as we walked.

"Not when you're a guy trying to be a cop and your mom is always there, waving and checking up on you!" I complained.

"Don't look at it like that, look at it as Sergeant Lindsay Halstead watching over you." She replied.

"Makes it much better thanks!" I said sarcastically.

Cam was about to reply when the sound of a gun blasted from just ahead….

 **Thanks to all of you who favourited, followed and reviewed last chapter it means a lot :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Jay J's Point of View**

Both Cam and myself took off in the direction of the gunshots. As we arrived at the scene we saw two of our fellow officers on the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked the one closest to me.

"H-H-Hit the vest." He managed to stutter.

"Which way did he go?" I question.

Lifting a weak hand the officer pointed right.

"You can't run off on your own." Cam hissed, as she applied pressure to the less fortunate officer.

"We don't have choice." I complained.

She was about to reply but I didn't give her the opportunity I ran off in the direction I was given. It was up a dark alley and as I crept along I caught sight of someone trying to get over a fence. I immediately started to run towards him. I had just reached the fence when he made it over. He looked panicked when he saw me.

* * *

"Stop police!" I yelled as I aimed my gun.

He clearly didn't care as he raised his and fired before I even had the chance. I dived the ground as the bullet made contact with something behind me. I was in shock as the guy took off running again. After a brief pause I gathered myself and jumped the fence. The guy was just ahead of me when a black car sped towards him. He fired at it, which was a mistake on his part as they drove right into him. He hit the ground with a loud smack. Jumping out of the car revealed who the cops were.

"Great." I whispered to myself as I saw none other than my parents.

Just as dad was handcuffing the guy and calling an ambulance mom stormed over to me. I tried to turn and walk away but she yelled at me, and much like when I was a kid it terrified me. So naturally I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

"Care to explain?" She yelled as she reached me.

"Explain?" I questioned.

Mom glared at me and I was forced to break eye contact.

"Explain why you didn't have backup or why you didn't radio for help and to give us your location?" Mom hissed.

"I-I-I…" I tried to reply but she cut me off.

"Or did you not hear what I said? Do not approach him alone!" She reminded me.

"I did listen." I mumbled.

"You did huh? So what did you decide to ignore what I said? Play a hero?" She replied. Clearly she was mad at me.

"Mom I…" I tried again but she cut me off.

"No I'm not mom here, here I am your senior. So that means you listen to what I say. This could have gone really badly, you saw what happened the two officers who did listen to me. Didn't you?" She questioned.

I nodded in response.

"Good so I hope you see how stupid this was?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"And you wont do it again?" She continued.

"No." I sighed.

"Ok then. In that case I'm glad your ok. You should go back to Cam." She said with a small smile.

"Bye." I muttered as I walked off.

* * *

I found Cam still where I left her, she was talking to some other officers about what happened. The two injured cops had already been taken away.

"Hey your ok!" She cried as she raced towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assured her.

"Had me worried partner." She whispered as she flung her arms around me.

"Sorry." I blushed as she let go of me.

"Hey Linstead, Voight, you two coming to Mollies?" One of the other officers asked.

"Or do you prefer each others company?" His friend said, winking at me.

"Ok first of all his name is Halstead, only the senior cops can call him Linstead. Secondly I am here so if your going to make inappropriate jokes, don't do it around me. Got it?" Cam hissed.

I couldn't help but laugh as the two officers blushed and nodded in understanding.

"Good in that case, I think Mollies sounds great." She grinned.

"You in?" She asked me.

"If you are I'm definitely in." I smirked.

She laughed in response as we headed back to change out of our uniforms.

* * *

Arriving at Mollies I was relieved to see my parents where nowhere in sight. My sister on the other hand was waving at us as soon as we opened the door.

"So how was it? Hey Cam, mom told me you two were partners." Alex greeted.

"If by it you mean first day, it was ok." I replied as I sat down beside Chase.

Cam sat opposite me beside Alex.

"Drinks?" The waitress asked.

I ordered our drinks and turned my attention back to Alex.

"Just ok?" She pressed.

"Well if you count mom yelling at me, embarrassing me and getting the nickname Linstead then yeah just ok." I complained.

"Your mom yelled at you? Where was I?" Cam questioned.

"Thankfully not with me." I mumbled.

"Jay J, don't let that bother you. Christ, mom still yells at me and I'm the same rank as her now. Not to mention a different unit from her. It's just what moms do, so get over it." Alex laughed.

"Easier said than done." I sighed.

Just at that mom and dad walked in.

* * *

"Hey guys." Alex smiled as they approached.

"Hey kids." They both said in union.

"Hi." Both Chase and Cam replied.

I could feel mom staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"Drinks?" said, wanting to get away.

"Usual." Dad replied, clearly not sensing the tension. That or he was ignoring it.

I nodded in response and got up to go to the bar. Cam followed me.

* * *

"She was just doing her job. Both as a cop and a mom." She told me.

"Are you my conscious?" I joked.

"Maybe, you seem to need one right now." She replied.

"It's just I cant handle being treated as a little kid. Everyone sees me as their son, and that's it. I'm sick of it, I want people to see me as a cop, an adult." I complained.

"They will with time Jay, just give it time." She tried to assure me.

"It's Jay J, you know as in Junior." I sighed.

"Not to me, to me your just my partner Jay." Cam smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered, relived to have a partner who saw me as me.

"Just wait and see, tomorrow will be a better day for us." She added…..

 **Thanks to all of you who, favourited, followed and reviewed so far it means a lot :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Jay J's Point of View**

The following morning I arrived at the station to find Cam chatting to mom. I considered hiding outside until mom went upstairs but they saw me. So I had no choice but to go in.

"Morning, honey." Mom greeted.

A couple of the guys sniggered behind me.

"Morning Sargent Lindsay, morning Cam." I replied.

Mom gave me a confused looked before realising what she had said.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine but could you, you know um….."I trailed off.

"Piss off?" Dads voice said from behind.

I didn't know how to reply, I mean that's what I wanted to say but I wouldn't dare say that to mom. So I just stood open mouthed as did Cam.

"It's ok officer, I will keep her away from you from now on. I get how embarrassing she can be." Dad laughed.

"That's not funny Jay." Mom smirked.

"You will pay for that later." She added before taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs.

I could have sworn I saw her feel his butt as she did. I shuttered inside at the thought. This was worse than ever imagined.

As soon as they were gone I got the chance to talk to Cam before our shift started.

* * *

"Sorry if she was bothering you." I sighed.

"She wasn't, I like her but I get what you mean about being embarrassed." She replied.

"Come on we have work to do." She added as she checked the time.

We got our keys and headed out for another day on the streets. We parked beside the bridge and went for a walk.

* * *

"This isn't how I imagined being a cop." I complained as we walked.

"What did you expect? All the action of the Intelligence Unit on your first week?" Cam smirked.

"No….." I laughed.

"Well maybe, just something more exciting than walking around the streets." I added.

"What don't like being with me?" She said, pretending to be offended.

"Actually that is the only thing keeping me sane." I assured her.

"Aww." She blushed.

I was about to reply when our radios went off.

"Armed robbery 23rd street, any officers in the facility?" It announced.

"Yeah were on it." I replied.

Cam grinned at me as we ran back to the car. A few seconds later, we screeched up outside the building. Inside we saw a guy in a mask holding up the place.

* * *

"Well you wanted excitement." Cam whispered as we crept towards the door.

The guy didn't appear to be armed with a gun, which was a bonus. As we made our way inside he whipped around to look at us.

"Don't come any closer." He yelled.

"We don't want to hurt you." I replied as I kept my gun on him.

At first I couldn't see anything in his hand and then I saw a small device. I exchanged a concerned look with Cam who had noticed it to.

"I said don't come any closer!" He roared at us.

"Ok we wont." I said coming to a halt.

"Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Cam asked.

"What's it to you?" He hissed.

"Just trying to help." Cam told him.

"Yeah well I don't need help." He spat.

Within a split second he took his hand off the device and a loud boom echoed through the building. I was thrown backwards as was everyone else. I hit the ground with a thump as bits of concrete rained down on us. I was about to get up when a large piece hit me on the head and I was knocked out.

* * *

 **Cam's Point of View**

The guy blew the building up, that's all I knew as I tried to sit up. There were bits of the building all around me as I pushed them aside. I saw Jay just ahead of me. He appeared to be knocked out. I crawled over to him and tried to shake him awake. It took a view attempts but eventually he stirred.

"Cam?" He whispered as I helped him sit up.

"Never wish for excitement again ok?" I half joked.

"Sorry." He choked as the sound of the fire department blared from outside.

"You owe me a drink for this. Come on we need to get out of here." I said helping him up.

There was no sign of the guy responsible as we climbed over the rumble and out the remains of the front door. There were cops everywhere as paramedics raced to our sides. Jay was taken away for stitches as Lindsay and Halstead ran towards me.

* * *

"What happened?" Lindsay questioned.

"Are you hurt?" She added.

"I'm fine, um a guy just blew the place up. No warning and he didn't say why." I sighed.

"Where's Jay J?" Halstead asked.

"Getting stitches, he's fine though." I assured him.

"You got any leads on this?" I asked Lindsay and Halstead went to check on his son.

"We think it might be the same guys who blew up a few buildings last year. They stopped before we could catch them but it looks like they started again." She replied.

"After Jay J gets sorted, you two join us in Intelligence for the day. You might be able to I.D the guy." She said before walking off.

* * *

I couldn't believe what she was saying join Intelligence for the day. I ran off to tell my partner.

"Jay!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing were in Intelligence for the day!" I told him.

"Really?" He cried excitedly…..

 **Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jay J's Point of View**

Arriving in my parents unit was a strange experience. Of course I had been up the stairs many times before but it was different when it was to work. Mom and dad were already waiting on us when we approached.

"Good you're here." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, got anything to go on?" I asked.

Mom nodded and led us over to her board. She already had several photos and graphs stuck up.

"This is the building that was blown up last year. These are the suspects caught on CCTV or running from the building before it even blew, recognise any of them as the guy you saw today?" Mom questioned.

"So not pros?" I asked as I turned to look at the photos.

"No chance if they where the cameras wouldn't have caught a thing." Dad told me.

Cam took the photos from mom, we studied them carefully taking time to look at each man carefully. She stopped when the guy we saw appeared.

"That's him." She told mom as she passed it back.

"Ok so we have a guy, but he is dead now. I mean the blast killed him." Cam sighed.

"The blast might have killed him but it means the rest of these guys are still out there." Dad replied.

Both Cam and myself nodded in understanding.

"So what do we know about this guy? Where do we go from here?" Atwater asked.

"We try and figure out why these two building were targeted and why this man was involved." Mom sighed.

"What was the other building?" I asked.

"Newly built apartment blocks." Mom replied.

I looked at her confused.

"Then why was he holding up a shop? It doesn't make sense, I don't think the shop was the building he was supposed to blow up." I told her.

"Who owned the apartment blocks?" Cam asked.

"Rich guy called Tony Matheson." Dad told us.

Something seemed to click in both mom and dads head at that moment.

"He is the target, didn't he cause a stir when he bought the land for the apartments?" Mom asked dad.

Dad nodded in response.

"Yeah he did made some small business close, even cost a few guy's their homes….." Dad trailed off.

"Any chance the guys that lost their homes are potential bombers?" I questioned.

"I guess, we can look into it as a lead." Mom said as she went to her computer.

She started typing frantically and before long she had pulled up news article about the new apartments. It was titled 'Parker Family Hell.'

"One guy who was evicted is called Parker Adams…...looks like his brother is the now dead guy Peter Adams. Twins. Guess that explains why there was only one photo, nobody knew the pair where twins they probably assumed it was one guy." She explained as she scrolled down the screen.

"Wait stop." I said as she scrolled.

She stopped moving the mouse and I pointed at the screen.

"There is another brother in jail. Says he is the guy who lost his business. Any chance he is another potential suspect?" I asked.

"Good catch kid, he was jailed for armed robbery a month after the first bomb attack." Dad informed us, as he went on his own computer and brought up the guys record.

"So maybe we should go talk to him?" I suggested.

"Yeah kid that is exactly what we are going to do." Mom smiled.

"But only one of you can come with me." She added apologetically.

I looked at my partner and saw how much she wanted to go, but I knew she wouldn't say anything.

"You go, I can stay here." I smiled.

"Jay you don't…" She began to say but I cut her off.

"I don't think I'm his type, maybe a pretty girl will make him talk." I smirked.

Cam laughed in response as mom cleared her throat dramatically.

"Two pretty girls." I corrected.

"Ok ladies you go talk to this guy we have the rest covered." Dad said.

* * *

A few hours later mom and Cam where back. The guy refused to give them anything but he tripped up and admitted his brothers involvement. He also informed mom and Cam that today's target was Matheson's other building which was a gym.

"Idiot." Dad laughed as mom told us what he said.

"Got the brothers new address." Atwater told us.

"Well then lets get these idiots before they blow something else up." Mom said as she clapped her hands.

* * *

Pulling up at the house we could see the guys were inside. Dad signalled silently for Burgess and myself to follow him to the back of the house while mom, Atwater and Cam crept up the front. Dad kicked in the door and we charged in. Caught off guards the one remaining Adams brother jumped while his friends ran for the front door.

"Don't move." Dad yelled at Adams while mom and the others grabbed the escapee friends.

Dad told me to handcuff Adams while he went to help mom. I nodded in understanding as I slapped on the cuffs.

"You know you shouldn't have made it so obvious for us to find you?" I smirked as I led him to the door.

He just glared at me as he was put in the back of the car.

* * *

After filling out paperwork and changing clothes our day in Intelligence was finished.

"So what did you think?" Cam asked as she waited for me.

"Not much excitement." I laughed.

She looked at me shocked.

"Real life isn't an action movie Jay. What did you want to happen?" She smirked.

"I don't know maybe more investigating, a longer case." I admitted.

"Don't wish for that too soon Jay. We have lots of years left in us, we should enjoy the shorter cases while we can." She told me.

I nodded in agreement as we left the station.

"Mollies?" I suggested.

"Um I have a better idea….." She trailed off.

"What?" I questioned.

"My apartment?" She smiled as she took my hand and pulled me after her…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jay J's Point of View**

I woke the following morning in Cam's bed and couldn't believe what had happened. I had sex with my partner. It was like a page put of my parents life story, and all I could think was, 'I wonder if my story will be as perfect?'

I didn't have to wait long for my answer as Cam came in wearing my shirt and carrying breakfast.

"Isn't that the guys job?" I smirked as she climbed in beside me.

"Only when the guy wakes up before the girl, you were out of it." She laughed.

"Maybe that is you fault, did you ever consider that?" I joked.

Cam smirked and pulled my in for a kiss almost spilling the coffee everywhere as she did.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I always liked you. The odd time we saw each other as kids I always thought you got better looking." She winked.

I blushed slightly at her words as I changed the subject.

"Breakfast looks nice." I commented as I lifted a slice of toast.

I was just about to take a bite when there was a knock to the door.

* * *

"Expecting company?" I asked.

However the look on Cam's face told me she was.

"Shit I forgot I arranged for him to come over on my day off." She whispered.

I felt a slight twinge of hurt as I assumed it was her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, if he kills you that is." She told me as she got out of the bed.

"Wow, wow wait!" I called after her, jumping out of the bed as I did.

However by the time I made it out of the room after she had already pulled open the front door. I prepared myself for an attack.

"Gramps!" I heard her say, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

It really was like my parents life. Sure enough as Cam let her grandfather in, it was hard not to recognise Hank Voight. At first he didn't realise I was there, and then he did. He stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

"Halstead?" He questioned.

"Hi?" I replied hesitantly.

I had heard the stories of Voight, and how he didn't want my dad near my mom. He considered her to be his daughter so I dreaded what he would do to the man with his granddaughter. The way he was looking at me suggested he wanted to kill me, but then he didn't something I wasn't expecting. He smiled at me.

"This is great!" He grinned.

He walked over and through his arms around me. I caught sight of Cam breathing a sigh of relief as Voight released me.

"Couldn't ask for a better man for my little Cammie." He smiled.

"I'm sorry what? I was expecting the same reaction my dad got." I said.

Voight laughed in response.

"Yeah I was rough on him, but your Erin's son, so I don't have to worry. I know she would kill you if you did anything wrong, not to mention I know she raised you right. I didn't know any of that when it came to your dad." Voight told me.

"Oh ok…." I replied, too shocked to say anything else.

"Well now that I am here, how about some breakfast?" Voight asked.

Cam nodded and headed to make her granddad something to eat. I followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Um I will give you some time with him, I need to go see my mom anyway." I told her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to brag to my dad about this." I admitted.

Cam smirked in response.

"About what? Sleeping with me or not being killed by Voight?" She questioned.

"Both." I laughed.

Cam reached over and play slapped me.

"You're an idiot." She commented.

"But I'm your idiot now." I remarked.

"We shall see." She joked.

I reached over and pulled her in by her waist. Once she was close enough I kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I'm your idiot." I whispered before letting her go and walking into her room to get dressed.

* * *

As soon as I was dressed I bid Voight goodbye and allowed Cam to show me out.

"Come back tonight?" She asked as I stepped into the hall.

"If you want." I replied.

She nodded in response before leaning over and kissing me.

"Tonight it is then." I smiled as she let me go.

* * *

Arriving at my parent's house I couldn't wait to tell them what had happened. So I walked into the house and found mom straight away.

"Guess what?" I grinned, skipping the hello's.

"What?" She replied.

"I'm dating Cam, well I've only been with her once but it got pretty serious pretty fast." I laughed.

However I didn't get the response I was expecting.

"You slept with her? On your first date?" She questioned.

I didn't reply, I could feel a mom rant coming on.

"Jay J?" She pressed.

"It wasn't like that." I mumbled.

"So you did?" She asked.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Yes." I told her.

* * *

And then it started, after the first 5 minutes I tuned out but her rant went on well over an hour. By the time she had finished Alex and dad had arrived, however both slipped back out of the room when they heard mom. Dad managed to give me a sympathetic look but Alex smirked, it was usually her. Finally after what felt like and eternity mom lectured herself hoarse and had to stop.

"Well I'm going to go." I stated when she stopped.

"Wait!" She croaked after me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I am happy for you, I just don't want you screwing this up. Cam is a good partner, and will be a good girlfriend so don't mess things up on either front. Got it?" She questioned.

"That's all you had to say in the first place mom cause honestly I think it was love at first sight." I admitted for the first time out loud…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, sorry it took so long I had some internet problems :-( Hope you enjoy :-D No Copyright Intended!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to NALEY23alwaysforever. I hope you had a lovely birthday and thanks for all the lovely reviews you leave after every chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Jay J's Point of View**

A few months into our relationship and things were going great. We were great as partners at work and even better as a couple. Things were going so well that mom had already started asking me if she was 'The One'.

Every time she asked I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off. However the more she asked the more I considered it. I considered it so much that I found myself standing in a jeweller's on my day off.

"What, what is the emergency?" Dad cried as he raced towards me.

I didn't have to answer; all I had to do was point up at the shop sign. The look of shock on dads face was priceless.

"Really?" He gasped.

I nodded in response, feeling nervous as I did.

"Wow this is a surprise….she isn't pregnant is she?" Dad asked hesitantly.

"Dad!" I complained.

"I'm only asking, you know your mother will!" Dad smirked.

"Yeah and she still will even if you do it for her. So can you just, you know…" I trailed off.

"Got it." Dad smiled as he pulled open the door to the store.

"Dad mode off, friend mode on." He said as I walked into the shop.

* * *

 **Cam's Point of View**

I was out shopping with my friend who was in town when we heard a commotion from one of the stores. People were running from it in a panic when we walked by. It was then I saw the guy with the gun holding the sales assistant hostage.

"Call the cops." I instructed my friend Charlotte as I slowly made my way to the entrance.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" She cried.

"I don't know." I admitted as I took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

 **Jay's J's Point of View**

Dad and myself were just leaving the ring store after spending over an hour debating rings. Eventually I found the perfect one and without hesitation purchased it. I was over the moon as we left the store and I couldn't wait to plan the perfect proposal. However my happiness ended in seconds when I got an unexpected call.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognising the number.

"Jay you need to get the hospital right now…..It's Cam she got shot….It's bad." Charlotte sobbed down the phone.

I let the phone slide from my hands as I took off towards the car.

"Jay J?" Dad called after me.

I didn't stop I just kept running until I reached the car. Yanking the door open I sped off in seconds, not even stopping for dad as I saw him appear at the parking spot. I saw him through his arms up in confusion as he watched me speed off.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital I quickly found Voight, Justin and Charlotte in the waiting room. As soon as he saw me Voight approached.

"She is in surgery, that's all we know." He told me.

"Who was it?" I hissed.

"We don't know, probably some stupid kid." Voight sighed.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, holding back the tears as I did.

"There hopeful." Voight whispered, but I could see he was worried.

I nodded in response before anger overcame me. I got up and marched from the hospital determined to find the person responsible.

* * *

I went to one of my CI's who was pretty up to date with crimes everywhere and anywhere. It amazed me how he seemed to know everything, some things before they even happened.

"Chunk I need to know about a shooting, happened today in the mall." I stated as soon as I was in earshot.

"I told you not to call me chunk, I aint no Goonie. My name is Chuck." He complained.

"Fine Chuck, do you know what happened or not?" I pressed.

"Yeah I might…." He smirked.

This was something I was in the mood for. I reached over and grabbed him by the throat. He began to choke as I squeezed.

"A-A-Awrite!" He begged.

I gave another little squeeze before releasing him. Coughing dramatically as I let him go I was losing patience fast.

"The gang with the cobra tattoo's, it's their style. Like and initiation, they get kids to hold up malls. Some even have to kill the person working there. I saw them a few days ago with a new recruit. My bets are he is the one." Chuck explained.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"As sure as I can be." He replied.

"Good." I stated before turning to walk away.

"Wow, wow Jay my man what is this about? You don't seem the type to go all Hank Voight. What did this kid do?" Chuck pressed.

"He shot the woman I love." I told him before storming off.

I was on a mission. I was going to kill this kid. Regardless of why he did what he did…

 **Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok so here is chapter 8, sorry it took so long but I have been busy at work :-( I am going on a weeks holidays now so it will be at least another week before I can update but after that they will be more often :-D No Copyright Intended!_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Jay J's Point of View_

Screeching up outside the gangs hang out I saw the kid my C.I described. He really was a kid, but in my eyes that didn't excuse what he did. He was after all still old enough to know that shooting someone was a crime, and a serious one at that!

So I took a deep breath and got out of the car. By the time I reached the gang I had my gun in my hand. All heads turned towards me as I approached.

"What the hell is this?" One of them sniggered.

"You trying to scare us?" Another commented.

I didn't reply, I didn't even look at them. My eyes were fixed on the kid.

"You at the mall today?" I hissed.

He looked at the floor.

"I'm talking to you!" I yelled as I tried to get closer to him.

However before I could two of the bigger guys blocked my path.

"Get out of my way." I stated.

"We will give you one chance to leave little cop or you will never walk into work again." The somewhat leader threatened.

I ignored their threats and tried to squeeze my way passed. This was a mistake. I was mid way shoving the bigger of the guys when my head snapped backwards and blood filled my mouth. I didn't even see the next one coming. My ears were ringing as I collapsed to the ground.

"Leave." Someone hissed as I tried to get up.

However this just made me more determined to get to the kid. So I tried again. This time they didn't hesitate as they tried to hit me again. Prepared from the first time I ducked.

I immediately made a swing for the guy closest to me. Colliding with his face a sharp pain shot up my fingers. Not letting it stop me I continued to fight, but I was outnumbered and soon found myself on the ground again.

* * *

I felt like I was about to pass out when I heard someone yell, it sounded like dad and Antonio. It wasn't until I saw them run towards out that I knew it was them. Following close behind was mom and the rest of Intelligence unit.

While dad and the others arrested the now panicked gang mom helped me up.

"You ok?" She asked concerned, inspecting my injures.

"Fine." I winced.

She raised her eyebrows, not missing the fact that I winced.

"Nothing major." I clarified.

"Good. Well in that case care to explain what the hell you were thinking? Taking on a gang yourself? Tell me how you thought that was a good idea? Because honestly I'm finding it real hard to wrap my head around." She lectured.

"I wasn't thinking all that was going through my head was the fact my girlfriend was shot by some idiot." I mumbled

"I get that Jay J I do but had you stuck around the hospital for a little longer you would have found out she is fine. She is in recovery and they hope she will wake up soon." She informed me.

"Ohhh…" I trailed off.

"See, now do you understand how stupid this was? What would I tell her when she asked where you were?" Mom began to scold again.

"I'm sorry I get it was stupid and I shouldn't have gone alone. I just wanted to make the kid pay for what he did." I replied.

* * *

"Well he is on his way to the station now, where Voight is waiting. Turns out he is allowed out of retirement just this once." Dad smirked as he approached.

"Guess his punishment now is worse than what I could do to him." I laughed.

"Yip, gods help anyone who messes with Hank Voight's girls." Dad agreed.

"Experience?" I joked.

"Your to young to know." Mom chipped in.

"So how about we get you back to the hospital? Get a quick check over before going to Cam's?" Mom smiled.

Nodding in agreement I allowed her to lead me to the car. As we pulled up at the hospital I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around Cam and begin once again to plan how I was going to ask her the big question….

 _Until next time ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it took so long everyone. I found it hard to write this story! Here is the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Jay J's Point of View**_

By the time we got to the hospital Cam was awake. So I pushed aside my need for a check up and rushed into her room. The second I saw her sitting with Voight and her parents I fell apart. It was such a relief to see her sitting up and looking a hell of a lot better.

"Hi." She smiled when she saw me.

"Lets give these two kids some time alone." Voight said as he ushered everyone else out of the room.

I nodded in thanks as he walked by me and closed the door. Once alone I rushed to Cam's side and wrapped my arms around her. It was immediate comfort to feel her breathing and returning the hug.

That's when my brain screamed at me _'Do it, do it now!'_ deciding for once to go with my head I reached into my pocket and felt the box in my hand. Gripping it tight I took a deep breath and released Cam.

* * *

"Jay you ok?" She asked concerned.

I took another deep breath and pulled out the box. Expertly opening it as I did to reveal the ring it contained.

Cam's eyes filled up and she realised what was happening. She covered her mouth in shock and waited for me to speak. I cleared my throat and began.

"Cam, I can't believe it took me so long to realise you were the one for me. Over the years we have had some good, bad and ugly times but I have loved every single memory because you were with me. I have thought about doing this so many times but never in a million years did I dream it would happen. You have no idea how long it took me to pick this ring. I wanted it to be perfect for you because you Cam are perfect. So I want to know if you would be willing to make some more good, bad and ugly memories with me, expect this time as my wife. Cam will you marry me?" I asked.

There was a moment's silence as Cam sat opened mouthed. It felt like an eternity but eventually a huge grin crossed her face and she nodded.

"Of course I will marry you, you idiot!" She squealed.

She reached over and pulled me in for a much needed kiss. I have never felt so happy in all my life as I did in that moment.

* * *

After a few minutes along I heard mom on the other side of the door.

"Can we come in now?" She yelled.

I rolled my eyes and shouted "Yes!"

Everyone who was listening without my knowledge piled in to congratulate us. Mom was hugging Cam so dad came to me first.

"Got your old mans romantic flare kid." He whispered.

"Dad please I don't want to be sick right now!" I complained.

"I'm just saying kid, look at the woman we got!" Dad smiled.

"Yeah, we are two lucky men." I agreed.

Mom came to me next and pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I am so proud of you Junior!" She beamed.

"Thanks mom!" I mumbled embarrassed.

* * *

After the excitement of the news Cam's doctor burst our bubble and told us we all had to let her rest. So reluctantly we left the hospital and headed home. As I lay in my bed that night I couldn't wait to see what the future held. I was soon to be married to the woman of my dreams and we would have a perfect life. Everything I ever wanted was now happening to me and I couldn't believe it.

Life was good and it was all thanks to my parents. If it wasn't for their encouragement and as much as I hate to admit it their story then I never would have met Cam. But hey that's for another Day in my Life!

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the support through this story. I am so sorry it took so long but I got so side tracked and found this harder to write than my other stories so thanks for those of you who stuck by it :-D**_


End file.
